


Pets and Other Relationships

by bunbun28



Series: Sukai domestic BDSM [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Puppy!play, Spankings, safe words are your friend, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Kim Jongin, college student, and his older professor boyfriend, Kim Junmyeon appears average on the outside. But behind closed doors it's anything but status quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets and Other Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: use of leashes, collars, gags, costuming, tail plugs, nipple clamps, dirty talk, D/s, spankings and orgasm denial.  
> This chapter is not soft petplay, so please be advised. Don't bareback at home kids. If you see anything else that needs to be tagged, please message me.

Jongin’s phone goes off, startling him from his reading. He’s got three short stories to read and analyze before the end of the week. It may only be Tuesday, but he’s determined to finish these before tomorrow, so he can enjoy his Thursday evening. Its one of the few evenings a week that his boyfriend comes home early, and Jongin always endeavors to have his work done before then. He grins to himself as he wanders from his desk to the living room where he’d left his phone, Junmyeon always makes sure to reward him if he’s got his work done early anyway. His smile falters just slightly, before returning full force when he sees the text on his phone.

 _Hey, puppy, how’s my boy? ^_^_ , reads the text, almost innocuous in its wording, except for the nickname. Jongin feels a rush of heat knotting up his stomach. It’s Junmyeon’s gentle invitation to play, giving Jongin the chance to say no before his boyfriend gets home. Jongin appreciates the gesture, though he rarely declines his hyung’s offers. He feels heat rush to his face as he types a reply.

 _I’m good, master (★^O^★)_ , replies Jongin. Whatever Junmyeon wants from him, Jongin will happily give. He’s more than halfway done with his homework, he can afford to play tonight. He barely has to wait 15 seconds before a reply shows up in their chat. Jongin’s breath catches in his chest and his heart rate picks up. Junmyeon has sent him a picture of his crotch, half hard under his work slacks. Jongin feels his own dick responding in his sweats, he knows what Junmyeon is angling for, even without saying. 

Jongin turns on his heels, already wandering down the hall to their bedroom as he types quickly on his phone. He pauses in the doorway to snap a picture of his own hand hovering just slightly over his crotch. He knows the face Junmyeon will make when he sees it. Junmyeon always bites his lip when he sees Jongin touch himself, like he has to hold himself from moaning about how hot it is.

He shucks his sweats and tee-shirt off and shuts the door behind him. He throws his sweats into their dirty clothes pile near their closet and kneels down. He pulls their play box out from behind a few pairs of shoes. His phone goes off again as Jongin opens the box and starts pulling out the items he wants to use. Junmyeon may have initiated the play, but he’s usually happy to allow Jongin to choose the toys they use, unless he’s got something specific in mind. 

Jongin glances at his phone as he finds the plug and tail he wants in the box, along with his puppy ears. His dick stirs again in his pants, throbbing once, twice as he reads it over. _bad puppy, no touching yourself before master gets home, or you won’t get any treats tonight (｡◝‿◜｡)._

Jongin grins a little, wondering just how far he can push it with Junmyeon tonight, if he’s keen on punishment or if its just an idle threat. He pulls out his leash and collar next, and clips the collar around his own neck, feeling the solid weight of the brown leather at his throat. He adjusts it so its just a little loose around his neck, enough that he looks like a sloppy puppy, not the well trained one Junmyeon has made him. 

He slides his headband on next, feeling the way the weight on his head makes him flush, makes him feel warm inside. Junmyeon isn’t even here yet and all Jongin wants is to roll onto his back and have his tummy rubbed. He shivers in the warmth of the bedroom as he thinks about how good it would feel to have Junmyeon’s solid, thick fingers on his tummy, kneading his belly and flicking around his nipples. How lovely Junmyeon’s soft voice would sound in his ear as he grips Jongin’s cock and tell’s him what a good boy he is. 

Jongin aims his phone at his face, making sure both his collar and floppy ears are visible. He pouts at the camera, eyes wide and giggles at his own image. He snaps the picture and sends it off to Junmyeon. A moment later he types out a second message, _master plz hurry home, i’m so sad without u (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ._

Jongin knows that Junmyeon wouldn’t be too far off from leaving work if he’d invited him to play, but it makes perfect sense to Jongin’s mind to encourage his hyung’s arrival. He pulls the last few items from the box, his socks and gloves before closing it and pushing it back into the closet. From the open box next to that he pulls a few dog toys, a squeaky ball and soft, cloth bone. He places the bone in his mouth, and shivers at the way the fabric dampens from his saliva. Just having something in his mouth is making him hard, but he knows, knows, that getting completely hard before Junmyeon-master- gets home will definitely earn him punishment.

Jongin gathers the rest of the things before carefully placing them on the bed. He spits the toy out too, knowing it’ll be more rewarding to have it back in his mouth with Junmyeon around. He fishes the lube out of the bedside table and shucks off his boxers, his half hard cock springing free. Jongin grabs the puppy tail attached to his plug and leans back on the bed, getting comfortable. He pops the cap of the lube and smears it on his fingers before covering the plug in it as well. Jongin presses a finger to his hole, feeling it give easily as he smears lube around it. He’s been bottoming for most of the week, so he’s already loose and ready for the plug. He fucks himself slowly with his finger for a few more more moments, enjoying the friction. Jongin’s cock throbs again against his thigh and he pulls his finger out with a hiss.

Jongin shifts the plug to his right hand, and presses the tip of it to his hole, feeling the flutter of his ass as it gives to the plug. His stomach clenches at the pressure, the way it burns just slightly. The plug is much wider than even three of his fingers, but he’s been spread around Junmyeon’s cock and fingers so much this week that it doesn’t hurt as much as it could. The burn is enough to have him moaning as the flared part finally slips in, and Jongin carefully angles the plug away from his prostate. He’s guessing from Junmyeon’s lag in texts that he’s cleaning up the office and getting ready to come home to him.

Jongin shifts around a moment, making sure he’s comfortable with the way the plug is seated in him. He cleans off the bed, leaving the lube on the bedside table before gathering his leash, socks, gloves and toys and heading to the office. He straightens that up to, saving his work and marking his text books before shutting the door. Finally, Jongin finds himself in the living room. He sends another text to Junmyeon, a random smattering of keymashes and a sad emote.

Jongin is placing his puppy toys on the living room coffee table when his phone rings. He snatches it off the table and grins when he sees Junmyeon calling. He answers the phone with a quiet whine, slipping into the role like a second skin. 

“How’s my good puppy?” Junmyeon’s voice is low, scratchy from a long day of teaching and barking orders out at his shop. 

Jongin whines again before whispering out, “I’m good, master.” His cock twitches between his thighs at the sharp inhale of Junmyeon’s breath. He’d been going soft but Junmyeon’s frustrated noises never cease to arouse Jongin, no matter which side of play he’s on. 

“Safeword?” questions a steadier sounding Junmyeon, always sure to confirm with Jongin before they start, and Jongin nearly rolls his eyes, his boyfriend isn’t even home yet. 

“It’s still taco, hyung,” and Junmyeon snorts. Jongin breaks into quiet laughter too for a moment before calming himself down. "Come home, master, I'm waiting for you."

Junmyeon exhales hard once more, "I'll be there in 15 minutes baby, be a good boy for me and you'll get a special treat." 

Jongin groans as Junmyeon ends the call. 15 minutes is too long! He busies himself, increasing the temperature in the apartment and grabbing his puppy blanket from the laundry,spreading it out and folding it over in front of the couch. every time he bends over the plug shifts in him and Jongin is constantly fighting the urge to get hard. Finally, with only seven minutes until Junmyeon said he'd be home Jongin goes to the kitchen and stands in front of the open refrigerator. The shock of cold cools the slow fire simmering in his belly. He paces up and down the kitchen once, twice, telling himself over and over "Master will here soon, don't worry." 

He tugs gently on his collar, feeling the pull of the leather over the back of his neck, comforting him just slightly. "My gloves!"Jongin yelps and he rushes back to the living room to pull his knee high brown socks on, fluffy material warming his legs. He pulls his gloves on next, the soft cotton feeling heavenly against his bare arms. Finally Jongin places his heavy leather leash in his mouth and crawls to entry way, where he waits on the edge of the carpet. the anxiety that master won't be here churns in his gut, that Junmyeon might laugh at him, even though he never has before. 

The negative thoughts rush through his head until there's a click of the key in the lock and Junmyeon soft voice calling out as he opens the door. "Puppy? Are you here?"

Jongin launches himself at Junmyeon the moment he has the door fully open, crawling over and leaning hard against master's legs as he whines, circling around Junmyeon on his paws. Jongin wiggles his hips back and forth, he can feel the way it makes his tail swing out behind him, can feel the weight of the plug shifting inside him.

Junmyeon laughs, placing his keys and briefcase in their places before leaning down to pet Jongin's head. Junmyeon pulls the leash from Jongin's mouth slowly, the drag of the leather against his tongue and teeth sending a throb of want through him.  
Junmyeon runs his fingers through Jongin's soft hair and Jongin lets out a tiny bark, leaning back to place his front paws on Junmyeon's thigh, trying to lift himself higher to lick Junmyeon's face. 

Junmyeon's grip in his hair tightens and he pushes Jongin off of him. "Naughty puppy, we don't climb on our master, do we?" Junmyeon's voice is so mellow but with that undercurrent of hard steel that sends a shiver through Jongin. He doesn't speak, just slides down further, until his face is nuzzling at his master's boot, ass high in the air.

Jongin hesitatingly reaches out with one paw to poke at the boot and Junmyeon's hand releases Jongin's hair to slap him once, gently, on the ass. It's playful, not a chastisement and Jongin moans as Junmyeon's hand rubs over his ass, and down to his tail, giving it one slight tug before retreating and Jongin whines, even as Junmyeon pets his back, rubs comforting circles over his shoulders. 

"Puppy? Can you let Master take off his boots and coat? I want to relax with you!"

Jongin perks up and his bottom wiggles again, sending his tail wagging against the wall. 

He scampers away from Junmyeon to allow him the space to take his shoes off and smiles up at Junmyeon when he offers one at Jongin. 

“Come here, boy, let’s put you on your leash and take you on a little walk.” says Junmyeon as he dangles the leash from between his fingers. He straightens up, and Jongin can see the barely there bulge under Junmyeon’s slacks. He preens inwardly, enjoying the effect his submission has on his boyfriend. 

He crawls back over to Junmyeon and sits back on his haunches, neck thrown back, displaying the thick brown collar around his neck. The nametag on the front jingles a little as Junmyeon leans down to clip the leash on. 

“What? Your collar is so loose, puppy!” scolds Junmyeon and Jongin whines, eyes falling away from Junmyeon’s. “You’ve tried to jump on me and your collar’s loose, I think you’re misbehaving on purpose.” Junmyeon’s voice is going lower and lower as he speaks, and Jongin shivers against the fingertips against the back of his neck where they are undoing the leash from his collar. Junmyeon hooks his fingers under the collar, and yanks hard, once, twice. Jongin moans loudly at the pressure, the way the tugs cut into his air supply and make the blood rush to his cock. Junmyeon pulls on the collar again and Jongin has no choice but to follow as Junmyeon strides over to the couch. He scrambles after him, crawling as fast as he can and grimacing at the slight burn of his socks and gloves against the carpet.

Junmyeon sits down on the couch and Jongin stays on the floor, his head bowed this time. He doesn’t look up, waiting for Junmyeon to decide what his punishment might be for, what are in his opinion, very minor infractions. A moment later, Junmyeon’s hand is carding through his hair and fingering at his puppy ears. Jongin sighs, leaning into the touch as Junmyeon’s hand drops to cup his cheek and Jongin knows Junmyeon’s rethinking punishment just a little bit. So he turns on his charm, nuzzling and Junmyeon’s hand and licking at it softly, running his tongue over the palm and up to a finger, which he gently takes into his mouth and sucks on. 

Junmyeon moans softly and Jongin smiles around the finger his his mouth. Junmyeon presses it down though on his tongue, and forces Jongin’s mouth open. He looks up as Junmyeon withdraws it and picks up the leash again. Junmyeon’s eyes are hard when Jongin looks into them, but his face is soft. “You’re going to to get two spankings, puppy, and then we can go on our walk, all right?” 

Jongin nods, and crawls onto Junmyeon’s lap when he indicates for him to do so. Junmyeon leans over Jongin, and grabs his bone off the table. Junmyeon trails it along Jongin’s lips and Jongin opens up, biting down on the soft toy. Above him, Jongin hears the sound of the leather leash being folded over and then the weight of Junmyeon’s warm hand on his lower back. 

The first hit of the belt comes as a bit of a surprise for Jongin. It cracks across the middle of his ass and he yelps, burying his face into the couch. Junmyeon’s hand is there, soothing the throbbing flesh. It wasn’t a hard hit, but any time leather meets skin, it tends to leave red and achy mark. Jongin feels his cock growing harder, trapped as it is between his belly and Junmyeon’s thigh. The second spanking is less of a surprise and catches Jongin across the bottom of his ass and he moans, his cock throbbing in time with his sore behind. 

“Good boy, such a good boy,” praises Junmyeon as he rubs his hands across Jongin’s ass, soothing the marks. “You always take your punishments so well, you’re so good for me.” Jongin scrunches his toes in pleasure, being praised for being a good boy always embarasses him and turns him on in equal degrees. Junmyeon nudges at him and Jongin turns over in his lap, spread out across his lap and the couch. His cock is fully hard now, straining up against his stomach as he lays himself bare for Junmyeon. Jongin draws his forearms towards his chest in a gesture of submission and basks in Junmyeon’s pleased hums as he pets at Jongin’s belly, fingers tickling gently at the ridges of his abs and down through the hair on his belly, towards his cock. 

Jongin arches his hips towards Junmyeon’s questing fingers and spreads his thighs just slightly. Junmyeon drags his index finger from the base to the tip of Jongin’s cock, swirling it under the glans and dragging it over the slit, where a few drops of precome have already collected. Jongin moans louder and bites down hard on his bone. He wants to spit it out and beg for Junmyeon to stop teasing him, to touch him, stroke his cock until he spills all over Junmyeon’s palm. 

But good puppies don’t speak, and so Jongin just writhes under Junmyeon’s touch, whimpering and feeling the way the fabric of the bone grows wet and heavy in his mouth. After a few more teasing touches around the head of Jongin’s dick, Junmyeon withdraws his finger and Jongin relaxes slightly. He’s sensitive and so hard for Junmyeon but he knows to be patient, that Junmyeon will make it worth his while.

\-----

Junmyeon pulls the bone from Jongin’s mouth and places his finger back instead, and Jongin licks at his finger and tastes his own precome. It’s bitter in his mouth but he cleans the finger, eyes boring into Junmyeon’s who smiles at him, his own cheeks flushed with want. 

“Good boy Jongin, you’re getting my finger nice and clean.” Junmyeon says, taking a deep breath and exhaling a quiet groan as Jongin sucks again. He knows that Jongin is angling to make Junmyeon take him right there on the couch, and its tempting to lay the boy out, ass up and face down and fuck him into the cushions. But Junmyeon has a little present in his briefcase for Jongin and no matter how much Jongin teases at him, sucking on his finger and giving him hooded looks as he moans around it, Junmyeon won’t give in. 

“All right, let’s go on our walk,” Junmyeon says, pulling his finger away and ignoring how his own dick pulses in his pants as Jongin drags his teeth along it. He pushes Jongin off his lap and he lands on all fours, making a hrumphing noise as he glares up at Junmyeon. Junmyeon simply reaches down and fixes Jongin’s ears where they’ve slid down before attaching the leash to his collar. He takes Jongin back to the entry way, ignoring the way Jongin leans into him, head dangerously close to his crotch.

He pulls the package out of his briefcase before they trail back through the house, stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water for both of them. He holds it to Jongin’s mouth for him, because the gloves he’s wearing are more like mittens, making it near impossible for Jongin to hold onto anything, by design. Jongin takes greedy sips from the glass and some water spills down his chin as Junmyeon pulls it away. Impulsively, Junmyeon leans down and kisses Jongin’s chin, and Jongin tilts his head, pushing their lips together. Junmyeon allows the kiss to linger for a moment before he pulls back. He ruffles Jongin’s hair and then continues on to the bedroom. 

Junmyeon pulls Jongin’s leash once to bring him through the door. As much as he knows that Jongin likes to be made to wait, he also knows that crawling around too long is hard on his back, and he’s so excited himself, especially with the surprise he has planned for Jongin. “Sit. Stay. Good boy!” Junmyeon praises Jongin as he follows his commands and seats himself on his knees by the foot of their bed. 

He looks up at Junmyeon, curiosity and arousal on his face as Junmyeon strips off his work clothes. He pulls off his own boxers, revealing his cock and Jongin whimpers where he’s seated, either from arousal or from how the tail is seated in him, Junmyeon knows that sitting like that pushes it just slightly against Jongin’s prostate and will make his puppy more needy. 

Junmyeon puts the bone back in Jongin’s mouth as he stands there naked in front of him. No sense in testing his puppy, who’s sometimes still so needy and impulsive. Jongin raises his arms up in front of him in a begging gesture and Junmyeon laughs softly. He trails his fingers down Jongin’s neck, tugs on the front of his collar a few times. He pulls Jongin’s head forward just enough that his neck arches beautifully and grips the base of his cock with his other hand. He’s only half hard still, but he drags it across Jongin’s mouth, the contrast between the soft fur of the bone and the warm skin of Jongin’s lips sending a flash of arousal down his spine. Jongin’s eyes are wide open and he’s whining around the bone, desperation to be allowed to touch in every fiber of his being. 

Junmyeon pulls back yet again, Jongin’s whines reaching a crescendo as he walks back to the table where he’s placed the package. “You’ve, been such a good puppy Jongin, don’t you want to see what master bought for you?” 

Jongin nods his head as he stays in position, front paws on his thighs. The perfect pet. Junmyeon’s cock twitches and he hears Jongin’s gasp from beside him. He pulls open the package and drops the item into his hand. Jongin’s eyes are wide and his chest is heaving as Junmyeon walks towards him, cock bobbing against his stomach. Junmyeon hears something that might be, “Fuck,” from around the bone, but he lets it go, knowing that Jongin is too surprised to care about protocol. He’ll let it go. 

He dangles the chain from his fingers, two nipple clamps attached to them on either end. They are the kind that Junmyeon can twist tighter if he wishes around his puppy’s nipples, depending on what Jongin wants more of, what he wants more of too, though. They’d talked about it a few times, as Jongin is always playing with his own nipples or begging Junmyeon to bite them when they fuck. 

“Do you like them, puppy?” Jongin’s head nods frantically and he drops to all fours to wag his tail frantically, making the plug shift inside him. Jongin groans and Junmyeon jerks Jongin’s head up. “Kneel, puppy.”

With Jongin’s back straight and his hands clenched tight on his thighs, head tilted down, he’s the perfect image of the well behaved pet, the perfect submission. Junmyeon can’t wait to fuck him. 

He kneels now too, to attach the first clamp to Jongin’s right nipple. Jongin’s body jerks as Junmyeon pinches and rolls his nipple between his fingers, bringing it to a firm point before clipping on the clamp. Jongin moans and a bead of precome pearls at the tip of his flushed, red cock. Junmyeon presses a kiss to Jongin’s neck above his collar, and then up his neck to his jaw. He kisses the tip of Jongin’s nose, and Jongin’s eyes fly open at the affectionate gesture. 

“Good puppy,” Junmyeon murmurs as he plays with Jongin’s other nipple, pinching it hard. Jongin’s head arches backwards and his chest is pushed out. The right nipple looks gorgeous in the clamp, red and hard. Junmyeon pulls the bone out of Jongin’s mouth so he can finally, finally kiss him properly. It’s wet and hot, a little awkward because Jongin’s being so good and keeping his hands down. But it doesn’t stop Jongin from nipping on his lips and tracing his tongue around the seam of Junmyeon’s lips, begging to be let in. 

Junmyeon kisses back, tangles his tongue with Jongin and sucks on it. He stabilizes himself with one hand around Jongin’s neck, presses their mouths together just a little harder before pulling back and attaching the other clamp to Jongin’s nipple. Jongin moans, loudly, almost a howl as he tightens it around the taut flesh and he smiles at him. His own cock is throbbing against his stomach now and Jongin’s has a long line of precome between his stomach and his cock. Junmyeon wants to lick it right now. 

But he holds on for another moment. He pushes Jongin towards the bed and Jongin’s eyes are hazy as he crawls there. He pulls himself up on the bed and gets on his hands and knees, the way they usually fuck when Jongin’s a puppy. Junmyeon feels bad for his puppy’s knees though and after trailing a few light kisses down Jongin’s spine. Jongin falls onto his back and his eyes are glazed, a little line of spit from his lips makes his mouth look swollen and inviting. 

Junmyeon reaches down and fingers the base of the tail in Jongin’s ass, pulling on the fur and Jongin yelps at how that makes the plug shift. Junmyeon grabs the plastic around the ring of Jongin’s stretched hole and pushes in just a little, playing with it. He pushes it upwards and Jongin keens, the plug pressing hard against his prostate. 

Jongin’s paws are scrabbling on the bed to grab onto something, but he can’t, not with the way the gloves are. He puts them above his head finally, barely able to grasp onto the rungs of the headboard. Jongin’s on the verge of falling apart for him, about to come without being touched. He grasps the plug with a few fingers and twists it around inside Jongin and he moans long and loudly, hole clenching tight around the plug. Junmyeon grabs the base of Jongin’s cock in a tight grip and kisses him through his dry orgasm. Jongin can’t kiss him back, head thrown back and mouth open as he gasps and moans. Junmyeon kisses his cheek as he pulls his hands away from Jongin once the immediate danger of him coming has passed.

“You may speak,” he says into the skin of Jongin’s neck as he kisses down it and licks at the tan skin next to the collar. 

“Fuck, fuck, master, fuck.” Jongin moans as Junmyeon grips Jongin’s sides, digs his fingers in just to see his back arch.

“Soon, puppy, I promise.” Junmyeon says huskily. He closes his lips around one of the clamps and sucks and Jongin almost screams from the stimulation, the combination of pleasure and pain wracking his brain and curling his toes inside his socks. Junmyeon releases him and repeats the process on the other nipple and Jongin’s hips thrust up against the air helplessly. His paws come up around Junmyeon’s shoulders, trying to grab onto him and pull him down, but he’s unable to grip the skin, just slide it over his back and pull his hips down to his own.

Junmyeon moans around Jongin’s nipple and tongues at the warm metal once more before pulling his mouth away.

“Fuck, please, master, fuck me, please I need your cock please,” Jongin begs, as he grinds his hips into Junmyeon’s, their dicks rubbing together harshly, creating almost too much friction. Junmyeon knows Jongin can’t feel it though, the pleasure already wound tight with pain in his head. 

He pushes Jongin onto his hands and knees again and pulls the plug out in one swift motion. The lube is still on the beside table and he reaches over and slicks up a few fingers, pushing them into Jongin to slick him up again. He pushes his fingers into Jongin’s prostate once before scissoring them. He adds a third finger on the next slide and Jongin’s begs and pleads reach a fever pitch of, “Please master, split me open, please, please fuck me. I’ve been so good, please sir, fuck!” he yelps as Junmyeon pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock up with the remaining lube.

As an after thought, he reaches over and loops the forgotten leash around one of the posts of the head board and clips it back to Jongin’s collar. “Stay puppy, or you’ll get hurt.”

And Jongin whimpers as he feels the way the leash gives just enough to let him throw his head back. The leash slides down the bed post and Jongin dips his head to follow it. 

Jongin drops to his elbows as Junmyeon lines his cock at his hole, pushes at the ring of muscles just a bit to tease before thrusting in all the way. Jongin moans, whole body spasming at the intrusion, the hot walls of his ass clenching down on Junmyeon hard and he pauses after he’s seated fully inside Jongin’s ass, lets them both adjust a moment. 

Jongin’s the first to move, desperate to come now and Junmyeon obliges him, thrusting in and out, slapping his thighs to Jongin’s ass. The jingling of the collar and chain dangling between Jongin’s nipples is a beautiful counterpoint to Junmyeon’s own grunts and Jongin’s moans and pleas for, “Harder, faster, please master, fuck me, come in me.” 

Junmyeon rests his chest against Jongin’s back as he thrusts, grinding his impending orgasm out with short, deep thrusts. 

Jongin collapses down, chest rubbing against the bed and head turned to the side as he moans, eyes shut and drool trailing out of his mouth. The sight of Jongin wrecked and needy and perfect under him does Junmyeon in, and he comes hard. His vision blacks out and he’s barely aware of Jongin moving underneath him as he pumps his ass full of come. He takes a deep breath as he comes down, and rolls them to the side, cock still buried deep in Jongin’s ass. His arm under Jongin reaches up to toy with a nipple while his free hand pumps his cock. He bites down on Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin screams coming hard into Junmyeon’s hand and all over his chest. 

Junmyeon gathers his wits first, gently pulling out of Jongin and the both whimper at the sensitivity. He takes a moment to admire the way Jongin’s hole is shiny with lube and come, swollen from the way he’s been fucked. Then Junmyeon rolls Jongin over and gently unscrews the nipple clamps. Junmyeon read that they could ache like a bitch after orgasm, and he wanted to rub them and make sure Jongin was ok. Jongin hisses through his teeth as they come off and swats weakly at Junmyeon as he rubs at them, trying to make sure they are okay. He’s gentle, knowing that they will be sore.  
He kisses over each one before pulling the ears off, then reaching behind to unclip the collar.

“Paws, Junmyeon, take them off, please.” They get so itchy and sweaty after they plan Junmyeon kisses Jongin softly before pulling each one off and kissing lightly at Jongin’s sweaty fingers. Jongin hums as Junmyeon rolls them down his calves too and then he’s bare again, sweaty and bruised around his hips but he’s smiling up at Junmyeon and Junmyeon smiles back.

He lays down again next to Jongin and yanks at the covers, sitting at the foot of the bed where they’d be left this morning. THey stink and need a shower but Junmyeon doesn’t care, he wants to make sure his boyfriend is okay, content and not wandering through any headspace. He hadn’t gone down far this time, Junmyeon hadn’t wanted that when Jongin had homework to work on and they were trying something new. But he had some, the combination of their roles and the costume doing their job. And Junmyeon needed, wanted, to kiss Jongin’s sweaty hair and tangle their fingers together as they dozed together, kissing and murmuring their love into each other’s mouths.  



End file.
